Mr Buu's Quest
by Excalibur Z
Summary: Mr. Buu has been craving some action. Now decided on getting that action, Mr. Buu embarks on a quest through the after-life in search of worthy challengers. Whom will he find? Whom will he fight? Where will his journey lead him?


Mr. Buu was bored. Yes, that's right, he was bored. Mr. Satan wasn't home, for he was off touring the cities for popularity stunts. Their dog was always sleeping and too tired to do anything. Buu didn't feel like eating. He was hungry, but not for ice cream or chocolate. He was hungry for a fight.   
  
Here was where the problem lay. Goku was doing family stuff with Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Videl, Pan, and the rest of his family. Vegeta never was the most friendly to Buu. "Such a sore loser" was what Buu mentioned to himself. Nobody was free, nobody could fill the hunger that resided in Buu's being, nobody could quench the thirst that quelled in his ki. He needed to fight. He needed an opponent that would last.   
  
That was when the memories came.  
  
Mr. Buu remembered back to the time when Goku had showed him the four stages of Saiya-jin power. He was incredibly strong, however, he wasn't alive. Buu now remembered the halo Goku carried over his head, since technically he was still dead, although on the living plane. In the afterlives, there were tournaments held, as Goku had described many times in stories. The strongest fighters from eras spanning across time resided in the planes of Heaven and Hell, many which could easily provide the challenge that Buu looked for.   
  
"Mr. Buu's mind made up!" he declared to himself and his dog, who lifted and ear, then went back to sleep. "Mr. Buu fight again! Sorry Satan-san, but I fight again. Buu promise though that he'll be a good Buu when he fight!"  
  
Buu walked towards the window about to depart when he realized. There was no way to get to the other plane by flight. Nor by ground. "Buu confused. How fight great fighters when no leave life?" With his gloved left hand, Buu scratched his pink head and sat in thought. He thought and he thought, and he thought again.   
  
By early the next day, Buu thought he might have thought an idea, but he then realized it was just his dog sniffing him. So Buu thought, and thought, until later that day when an idea trickled into his mind.   
  
A portal. A portal that could be created from a high-pitched sound wave, that would tear an opening in the dimensional fabric. He had witnessed his evil form do it to escape the Room of Spirit and Time, so Mr. Buu, knowing that he of course was smarter and better looking than the Evil Buu, opened his mouth. With his arms at his side, he took a deep breath, then noticed his dog. Not wanting to blow out his eardrums, Buu pinched his sides and took out two globs of his pink body and plugged them in the dog's ears. Mr. Buu took his stance once again and opened his mouth, now letting out a scream that pierced Satan City. The windows shattered and the furniture was blown away, in addition to the cracking walls and ceiling. The dog shrugged and went back to sleep as Buu screamed and screamed, until a tiny hole opened in the air. Mr. Buu then closed his mouth and stopped screaming as he walked over and approached the tiny portal. Knowing that it was too tiny for him to fit through, Buu, scratching his pudgy chin, reached in with his fingers and dragged the portal open further, and squeezed in. With one hand left in the living dimension, he waved goodbye to his dog as he slipped in.  
  
**************************  
  
Mr. Buu arrived in a grassy area. Only, Buu did not recognize where he was. It was not familiar to the descriptions of King Enma's place, or any of the Kai's planets. He looked around to see trees, rocks, and red pools. Looking up, he saw a solid sky of yellow, puffy clouds. Buu was very confused. He did not know where he could possibly be. Suddenly, a red man and a blue man ran across the grass.  
  
"Oh no, another visitor. There's gonna be trouble! I don't like it, what if he's stronger than the rest. We've had bad luck with these guys!" yelled the blue man.  
  
"I don't know. He must have done something wrong, but those cape and gloves aren't the attire of a super-villain. I mean, all the strong ones are practically clothes less, except for those Ginyu Geeks," answered the red man. They both burst out in laughter, until the heard another voice.  
  
"So, we're geeks, eh? Did you hear that Jeice?"  
  
"Yep, Recoome, he called us geeks. We don't take that, right Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Ah, so, we have a new playmate. He doesn't look like any real competition, but he does look like a good punching bag. Let's have some fun, why don't we?" All of them laughed. The four members of the Ginyu Force surrounded the two men and Mr. Buu. Frieza crossed his arms and watched. Now Buu could make out the words on the men's shirts, which said "Hell". So, he was in Hell. Buu quickly matched the descriptions of the people from Goku's stories to each of them.   
  
Buu smirked and his eyes widened with an evil glare. "Mr. Buu's gonna have fun!"   
  
  
NEXT ON "MR. BUU'S QUEST":  
  
Warm up Fights! First Arena: Hell 


End file.
